Twisted whiteness
by mon.cheri.mer
Summary: Slightly Au. 'Nothing is perfect' Mello believes this sentence is truthful and even Near has some dirty secrets. Determined to find them out won't ever back off, especially having Matt by his side. Mentioned bondage, some oral. Judge yourself.


I was always wondering, why he was white. No, I must correct myself. He was not only white. He was a whiteness. If it wasn't for his eyes, which were like dark holes I would be disgusted by him in every way possible. But because of those eyes there was a little bit of interest keeping some of my thoughts focused on him. And finally there came the time when **all **my thoughts were occupied by him. Crunched, disgusting, white kid playing with his toys. I suppose it was about the time I was turning sixteen that everything in my life was about beating this machine. Because there was no actual thing I understood about him, I desired to kick him right in the ass so much. And oh, I did kick him, many, many times. The only problem was that he never looked hurt. He was too strong willed to show any weakness. And especially in front of his beater.  
>I understood this kid was destroying me in every way. I was always tired, not getting enough sleep only because I had to study to outwit that bastard. And when I couldn't manage to do that I was crushed mentally.<p>

''Mello.. I don't want to look at you being this miserable. Can't you yourself see you are bringing yourself to the end?'' Matt glared at me when I entered his room in order to find some books I leaved here the other day. I smiled, trying to look tough. However after all time spent as friends redhead could easily notice dark shades under icy eyes covered by some make-up. To think Mello would go so far to keep himself beautiful..

''I don't get what do you mean.'' smiled again, mischievously. Matt stood up, tossing my book he had been using on the bed. Then came closer, placed hands over my arms and shaken me. He was pretty strong, really, so this wasn't a problem.

''What the fuck, Matt!''

''Watch your mouth.''Matt reminded slightly distracted me. ''Focus, Mells. Are you listening to me?'' nodded. Not only was I listening, I was almost drinking words from redhead's mouth, thankful he tore me from studies even if it was for a while.

''Yeah, so what's up?'' asked like nothing in world happened. Like I wasn't obsessed, like lately it wasn't getting worse each day. Like I wasn't studying like crazy and at the same time trying to find Near's weakness. For god's sake, did he even have any?

''.!'' At first Matt was spitting his words with disgust, but in the end he was practically shouting. I could get the idea how my eyes were wide open with shock. Did this lazy ass ever raised his voice..? I wasn't so sure of this.

''I'm..''

''And don't you dare to like to me you don't. I know you do.''

''Matt, how can I not think about this? We are taking examinees soon and if he once more places first I swear I'll die because of depression. You know, I really don't get this why he is better than me in studies.''

''Maybe he sluts around with teachers to get his scores manipulated.'' Matt's face and tone were perfectly serious.

''Yeah, maybe. Manipulative jerk.''I glanced over at my friend and suddenly burst laughing ''That's pleasing thought.''

''Yea, it really is. But, you know, you should really sleep.'' I raised eyebrow in silence. Well, of course we knew each other long and could sense when something was wrong, but I considered myself a good liar. Especially when put all strength in pretending. And now I did put my all in this not wanting to worry Matt.

''I know you are not getting enough sleep'' I laughed at him trying to brush things off. Unfortunately he didn't let me do that. And really this made things complicated.

"Mello.. Please, just sleep for few minutes with me."

"Matt." I looked at him kind of entertained "Are you aware of the fact this proposition sounded really dirty?" He chuckled. I could tell he became more relaxed after I didn't snap at his suggestion.

"Just a little bit. And if you will follow my demand, I'll help you find out Near's secret. That is if he has any." I could swear my eyes widened once again. Matt NEVER wanted to help. He never participated in plans and actions which concerned something more than harassing or making fun of white retard. Not to add oil to my twisted mind as he often stated. Because he knew that having him by my side made me stupid enough as to not fear anything.

That is why it was so unexpected.

"Really?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled all highly and mighty while answering.

''Yea, promise.'' Could it be it was my fucking lucky day or something..? Well, whatever it was I didn't waste the time. I jumped on Matt's bed.

"Only an hour" I secured myself.

"Sure thing Mells."

* * *

><p>I was completely pissed at Matt while he was pleased with himself. I ended sleeping for more than ten hours. I was not allowed to do so. Exams were coming soon. If I were to be precise we were taking them in month and two days. And they were not some silly tests. They were the ones you take after a whole year, which were checking if you could continue learning in upper class next year. I was not afraid of not passing. I was only determined to place above Near, no matter the cost. And here he was, this shithead, making me sleep for several hours.<p>

"Aww.. Stop pmsing Mell, we're gonna find out what albino twit is doing when he is alone so.."

"Fuck, Matt! How many times do I need to remind you he is not albino?"

"I know. And stop being angry, really. " Matt rolled his eyes. I pouted unintentionally.

"Let's better get our asses moving. I don't want to be caught redhanded."

"Me neither." He murmured while biting on a piece of chocolate. My chocolate. I looked carefully on the door searching for any things Near would stick between them and frame to check if somebody entered his room while he was out. After a while I nodded and lightly pushed the door.

"Now, hand me my choco.."

"No way. When you eat it your hands and face are always dirty with it. And we don't want to leave any traces. Even this strong chocolate scent is too much."

"Yea, yea.. Where did you leave it?"

"Corridor." I gritted my teeth. Now I REALLY had to speed up. I practically tore the door open and barged in. Both of us scanned the room in order to find the best places to hide our device which we brought along. Matt smirked and went over to the bathroom. This shithead Near also had his own bathroom? Oh, now I hated him even more. I thought it was my and Matt's luck..! But it appears everybody has own one. Weell.. Nevermind.

"You got the right place?" I asked him while walking over to the window. Maybe its corner was acceptable? And on wardrobe..

"Nn.. yes. But, come here for a moment."

"What." I went to him only to see redhead holding some plastic bottle in his hand. I sighted. Again, why was he always hyped up by weird things? ''What." I asked one more time, with more pressure in voice.

"You maybe have any idea why Near had oxidizer in his bathroom?" I raised my eyebrows and then furrowed them, looking at Matt, bottle and again at Matt. What was the meaning of this? But, more important, why should I care? Ah, yea. Because I had to invigilate Near to destroy him later. That was it.

"No idea."

"Yea, same here.. But isn't it the thing only girls use to dye their hair?"

"Not to dye, but get rid of colour. And no, not only. It's useful in many experiments. For example in chemistry." He still stared curiously at the thing so I had to nudge him and drag back to bedroom, beforehand ensuring that everything was on its right place.

''Wardrobe and window's corner.'' I suggested searching through my pockets for small camera. ''What will you say, Matt?''

''Window is completely out of discussion. No way to hide everything and do it the way so Near won't notice this.''

''So what are we doing?''

''Let me think..''

Both mine and Matt's laptops were sat on small coffee table I insisted on getting few months ago when Roger offered some good will and money for children to improve their bedrooms in some ways. It appeared as good choice, seeing as Matt stared proudly at his and mine connected device. There was a bunch of usbs and cables and of course Matt's beloved Nintendo along with PSP. Some other games were laying on floor in corner. Well, it wasn't the first time he stayed in my room for night. Hell, he spent here most time of day and night so it became normal for me to have redhead's garbage all over my room years ago.

I opened the window, knowing Matt will start smoking in second. Not that he was shoving hands in pockets to find cigarettes or lighter. I just knew his habit. As well as he knew mine, handing me my chocolate which was stolen from me earlier. It was his fucking luck we were friends. Other way stealing it would cost him a few limbs, really.

"What nerd is doing?"

''Playing with barbie.''

''Oh, fuck yea!'' I screamed running to screen only to see white haired fucker laying down on his bed. Redhead chuckled lightly. Oh, ya. He loved to tease me. Fuck him. I shrugged and went to the window. It was pretty warm outside. I sat on windowsill, leaning head on the wall. I could feel cigarettes' smell mixed with sweet chocolate aroma. Matt sighted, bed cracked when he laid down on it, resting chin on hands, looking expectantly at the screen.

"I am recording this, so nothing will escape us, you know." I nodded my head admitting it was good idea. Because this way not only we will be able to examine Near throughfully but if something will be found have even evidence. Yea, that was a nice piece of shit, all this electric stuff.

...huffed. Hn? Matt huffed? And then sharply breathed out and eventually talked, amusement in his voice.

"...I think you should see this Mels." I raised my eyebrows and yet complied. Hopped on my very own bed right beside my very own best friend and looked at screen.

..._what the fuck?_

"Is he..?"

''I think so."

''But... Just a while ago..''

''He just started.'' Suddenly I burst out laughing smashing palms of my hands on sheets.

''He is jacking himself off! I knew he has dirty secrets too!'' Matt smirked, lying down, completely relaxed.

''But, you know. It's rather normal to boys our age..''

''But not for him.. Fucking fucktard..''

I licked my lips. This was rather entertaining. And ohh, it would be so much funnier if he jacked himself off while thinking about somebody. Maybe Linda? This was possible looking at the fact she was the only who actually cared about him. I bounced totally overjoyed.

"Ohh it would be so great to go to his room now..''

''We can't do it.''

''I know it, Matt.'' I spat rolling my eyes. I was a genius, you know. So why telling things I already knew? I looked at freak once again. Ugh, his ecstatic, flushed face and rough hand motion. Disgusting. However it was now our best weapon. We had to think about best way of using this. That was why this retard refused to go to his room before we came with some idea. Even though I was totally bitchy about that-after all first in the morning wasn't best time to make your brain work on highest revs. He didn't listen to me even when I went to bathroom and spent there more than an hour simply trying to make him give up. Fucking donkey, never did. Instead he laid down on my bed, sock-less feet leaning on the wall, upper body twisted in some sick position and head hanging from the side of bed. Wasn't that bad for your health? All this blood rushing to your brain and all.. And for Christ's sake, he was still playing his Nintendo. Ah, and of course cigarette between teeth.

"Don't burn my sheets, those are the only ones that aren't stained in chocolate for the time being." He smirked, not taking eyes off the little screen even for second. I sighted. This twisted friend of mine surely had some mental problems. "It's time to go to your room?"

"Nah, I would rather stay in here." He paused the game and tapped all device resting on coffee table like it was some kind of pet asking for touch. "Not sleepy at all so I thought.."

"That you can starve me from sleeping?" I disturbed him halfway putting palms of both hands on hips. " Wasn't it you that was bitching around about me not sleeping enough?"

"Yea, let me finish.." He got up staring at me with weird facial expression. " I thought you would take the game from me by force and eventually I would be lulled to sleep by not getting any entertainment keeping me awake.. But now I can see my friend want to kick me out so I should just go.."

I knew he was playing mind games on me to make me feel horribly guilty as if he really had only this pure reasoning behind him. But I won't be tricked 'cause I know what this bastard was thinking. However I sighted smacking him right on head. After all we really were friends.

"Stop bitching around and go shower." He smiled self-satisfied.

"No need to; showered just before coming here."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you weren't tainted in smoke's smell.." I murmured while jumping onto bed and- accidentally- Matt's leg.

''Yah, shit!'' I laughed tapping it lightly in soothing manner in way of apologizing. Then I wriggled under the covers to slumber. After all this was hard day.

"You're leaving all this shit on?'' I asked waving my hand at the table. Matt raised his eyebrows at the same time touching sheets beside him. I was 99 percent sure he was looking for his game, which was resting under my belly.

''Yea.. It's like, why not? It won't start a fire or anything..''

''Okey, I was just asking..''

''Where the fuck is my Nintendo?'' He eventually didn't manage to cool himself and burst out, angered. I rolled my eyes and flipped on back instead on tummy.

''I thought you wanted your best friend to take it away from you?'' He sent me a death glare as if asking 'you have a death wish, dude?' however I did the same so we just simultaneously rolled our eyes and he finally laid back. I noticed his googles were nowhere to be found but I didn't say a word. It wasn't so unusual when he wasn't playing, really. Those were just protection for eyes and that's the whole story. Nothing to make fuss about, like those chicks here who secretly had crushes on Matt.

"Ad who's gonna turn the lights off?'' I asked suddenly, raising on my elbows. Matt glared at my once again.

''Don't you even think it'll be me.''

''Matt. I'm making you fucking favour letting you stay here. After all this bed will be hardly enough for the two of us. So can you just turn damned lights off?''

''Pf. You are behaving like I don't have my own room.''

''Then go there'' I furrowed my eyebrows irritated by his stupidity. It was him, not me that wanted to stay here in the first place. Bed loudly cracked when he got up. I was almost positive he was pissed at me and was going to his room; but it appeared I was mistaken. He smashed his hand at switch and quickly ran to the bed.

''Matt!'' I shouted, when his body fell on mine crushing me into sheets. He laughed hard and rolled on my side. Then snuggled under covers and entangled his freezing feet with mine calves. "Damn you!" Some hiss escaped my mouth and I shivered. I hated when anybody tried to warm up using my heat.

"Oh, shut up Mells.'' He yawned and put his arm across my tummy. I stiffener. You know, it was actually the first time we EVER slept together.. Disturbing.

"Matt.. Mind taking your hands off me?''

''No place to do so.'' He mumbled in pillow, snuggling closer to my neck. Now not only his freezing feet, heavy hand, but also hot breath were making me hyped up. Fucking amazing, it will be next insomniac night.

* * *

><p>It was five days now, since me and Matt broke into Near's room and discovered his sinful secret. And the best part was that he knew nothing about this. That is why every evening he still touched himself, moaning and whimpering quietly.<br>This was the best time to try doing something. After talking it over with redhead we agreed first thing should be gentle. So here I was, standing in front of freak's room, hesitant to knock. Why hesitant? Weell.. Near was so gross while doing dirty stuff. Those bitten lips and pink cheeks.. But, get a hold of yourself Mells, this is for yours and Matt's good. You will bring this cunt down every way possible; may be easy or hard way.

_knock, knock, knock._

Three seconds and once again I smashed my fist at door. Small smirked danced on my lips as I imagined flustered Near tearing his hand from pants. Retard. Eventually door opened slowly and Near appeared right before me. I smirked. Like I thought he was slushed and.. oh, did I just see annoyance in his eyes? That was fun!

"Hello, Mello."

''What, are you trying to make jokes?'' I asked slightly irritated. Shoved away kid and stormed into his room. Yea, sheets still were a bit wrinkled. I looked over at Near and saw a trail of sweat recoding his forehead.

"What was happening here?" I asked tilting my head and furrowing eyebrows as if thinking about something deeply. Near shrugged, going to bed. He fixed the sheets and then sat on them.

"I was sleeping, Mello. What is the reason hidden behind your arrival?" I simply chuckled, entangling fingers in hair, rustling them.

"Ah, nothing this much important. Just..'' I came closer to him and leaned down so my mouth was right beside his left ear. I chuckled once again, breathing slowly at it. I could sense him stifling. No wonder. After all he surely had painful erection between his legs and now my stimulating breath on his skin. Really, this was so much fun! "..wanted to tell you I will damn you.. Await you loss, fucker."

After this I backed away immediately and without waiting for answer stormed out of room, closing doors with loud 'thud'. I've bitten my lips as to not burst out laughing and run to my room, where Matt was looking at whole scene.

''How was that?'' I asked breathing heavily to calm myself after long run. He raised both his thumbs, smirking. I jumped on bed laughing hard, when I heard.. _fuck, was that...?_

_"Matt.."_ I stiffened looking at Matt and then slowly directing my eyes at screen displaying Near trashing around on the bed, working his hand on length hidden under white pants.

"What the fuck!" I raised, ready to run back to him and smash his figure to the ground. Because how could he dare to do this while imagining Matt? My friend Matt?

_''Matt.. stop.. I want.. nn.."_

"Wait Mell, it's not.." He was cut off by soft moan coming from loudspeakers.

_"nn.. Mello, harder!"_ Oh, now I will kill him. I was about to smash the laptop first when I felt particularly hard grip on arm. I looked over my shoulder at redhead to see malicious, pissed grimace. Oh, so he was also affected now?

"Stop.. We will get him for this, let's just think rationally.'' I huffed. He was right. But, dude, I wanted to punch Near so hard!

_"Nn.. Mello, suck harder.." _I looked at the screen. Did he really think I would ever suck him off? God, now I had an evidence he was only some fucktard, not a genius like everybody thought.

"Mell.. Are you aroused by this?'' I heard Matt chuckle and then felt his palm cupping me.. And God, fondling my crotch.. I hissed taken aback and smacked his hand before touching could lead to.. well, drastic effect.

"No, Matt. How could I be aroused by _him?_" He smiled viciously taking his hand off me. I was totally sincere here. How could I ever be aroused by Near, especially when he dreamt about me sucking him? Yuck.

"Well, I thought you would be aroused even if only a little.."

"No fucking way." I raised my eyebrows looking at the screen. Near took his pants off and started ghosting pale fingers over his shaft. Oh, boy. I never thought he would be big. My eyes widened, when he directed two fingers in mouth. He never did this before.. Oh fuck.

"Matt.. And you, are you aroused by what you see?" I asked, resting my hand over his zipper. It was meant to be a joke, but now I could feel hotness leaking on my face when I sensed _big and hard something.. _Okey, let's not play dumb. Hard erection which was fearing to make not so small tent in his trousers.

"Oh, Mells.." He.. Did he just moan?

"Mels, just take your hands and stop fondling me." I gritted my teeth looking at matt with disgust.

"You are rock hard just from hearing near moan your name?''

''Of course not!''

''Then what?''

''Mello, let's just forget about this.. Nhaa.. STOP THIS!'' I backed my hand almost immediately noticing I was squeezing Matt's shaft pretty hard. From between his lips escaped him small groan. Simultaneously we heard another groan. Near's groan. Gross.

''Nn.. Mello..''

''Shut the fuck, up Near.'' I growled even though twit couldn't hear me. Matt glared at me.

''Is Near all you can thing about? Even while having my raging erection right under your hand?'' Surprised I looked at his groin. For fuck's sake! When did I rest my hand at him once again and why the hell was I stroking it? Oh god.

''Matt.. Is that uncomfortable?'' I asked, observing as he struggled to stand up.

''No, not really. Fucking amazing feeling.'' he murmured looking at me ironically. "Now I will excuse myself to the bathroom. For obvious activity." I smirked and pushed his chest.

''Let me help you with that..'' I asked, pushing with more force, until he was sprawled at my bed. His eyes widened.

''Wha..?'' I laughed opening zipper using only my teeth. Matt's face became flushed, fearing to put him on fire. I smiled wider, tracing my hands over his sides.

''Aah..'' trousers became to tight on the front so I gladly started undoing them. Matt eventually gave in without complaining and raised his hips from bed to help me in removing pants. He sighted content when my palm rested on his erection, this time only thin boxers between them.

''Mell.. This feels..''

''Good?'' As redhead nodded I yanked his boxers down. No foreplay, no loving, nothing. After all this was only friendly help.. Unfortunately.?

''Tsk, Mell..'' I darted my tongue out and licked experimentally head. Inserted tip of tongue in slit sensing there already leaking pre-cum. Well, already?

''I didn't do much yet but I can feel you are pretty excited.. Already wet.'' I laughed watching as Matt's face became two shades darker. He squirmed under me bucking his hips.

''Mells.. Nhaa..''

''Yeah?'' I asked maliciously staring at his throbbing member.

''Lick me..''

''Lick you?''

''Yea, lick, suck, whatever.. ''

''If you are asking me while being this desperate.. I can't possibly say 'no', right?'' I chuckled once again putting my tongue in his slit. Matt lied flatly on his back, breathing deeper and quicker. I swirled my tongue around his shaft and slowly engulfed him inch by inch. Unfortunately Matt couldn't deal with my little teasing and entangled fingers in my blonde locks, suddenly pushed into my mouth reassuring I won't be able to back away.

I choked, trying pure force to rip matt's length from my mouth by pushing his tights to the bed in order to pin them. Yet matt was stronger and I couldn't get myself from his death grip. After a few seconds I grew used to this feeling and wiggled a little to produce him more friction.

_''Oh, Mello!''_

Shut the fuck up Near, I'm serving Matt here.. My tongue pressed his member and then he gave up restraining his needs. His hips started moving on their own account; wildly, possessively. He was practically raping my mouth as I never gave him permission to do it this violently. My hands travelled to his balls and cupped them, squeezing and massaging slowly. While he was pushing in me I tried and darted my tongue out to reach them. After two attempts I finally managed to lick them. I think redhead appreciated this judging from moan which he produced.

"Oh.. Mell.. Harder.. har..nha..der.." I hollowed my cheeks and could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as he sped up which caused him to enter my throat and hit its back. I did my best not to gag however this was hard.. both action and thing fucking my mouth with such force. I helped Matt by starting to bob my head which was painful due to his grip produced over my hair. He smashed my face on his crotch, trembling with need and satisfaction.

''Oh yess..''

_''Mello, faster.. nha.. faster!''_

"Nn.. Ma.." I tried to say something, however he cried out louder when vibes followed my voice and shook his length. He was now thrusting into me with strength which made my nose crash with his abdomen. Thank god it was hairless abdomen. My saliva was escaping my mouth and rolling on his slick member, my lips and chin. I swallowed it and felt muscles tighten around Matt, while without stop swirling my tongue around him as far as I could reach. I grazed my teeth over him taking him deeper and deeper each time he slammed us together.

_''Close.. so.. yeess...!''_

"Mell! ahhh.. Yes!'' He thrusted once more and something hot exploded into my mouth stuffing it full. I choked really hard this time but he was still riding out his orgasm. If I didn't want to die out of suffocation I had to swallow his seed, even if only partly. When he finally pulled out with loud pop, some of his juice was rolling down from corner of my lips on my chin. I wiped it and looked in his glazed eyes. This was.. weird situation.

''Your mouth is amazing..'' He breathed finally sending me one of his shaking smiles. Those true smiles. So I also smiled and him, a bit cockily.

''Like I don't know..''

''Did this before?'' He raised his eyebrows getting in sitting position. I chuckled when he furrowed them.

''Not really. But I quiet heard how good I am, correct?'' His cheeks dusted light shade of pink.

''Want me to help you now?'' I registered his hand crawling to my crotch. I stood up shaking head. This wasn't the best idea. After all this was only help from friend to friend, no deeper emotions. And if I let him do me, for me it will appear as something more.. Definately didn't want this.

''No, no need.'' I looked with hope at my pants and, oh god thank you, there wasn't any visible proof how excited I am. He pouted but resigned.

''You know.. It'd be nice if you could serve me sometimes.'' He smirked devily laying once more on my bed.

''Yea. Why not. Hey, Matt, where's freak? Bathroom?''

''Shower?'' I pressed my lips together. Matt always reminded me that when I do this they are becoming thin and pale. Like they weren't like this all the time..

"Why is he always spending so much time in the shower after jacking off? That's weird. I can understand some time to wash body, but two hours at least?''

''Well, he IS weird, right?''

''Matt.. I wanna have bugs and camera in shower..''

''No fucking way.''

''Matt!''

''There is no way for me to do it!''

''Matt..''

''Don't try to scare me, I am not capable of..''

''Matt!''

* * *

><p>''Hey, let's go, it'll be over in a second.. Mells, get out here and while you are at this get something to eat..''<p>

''Fuck you!'' I shouted collecting few chocolate bars and chips for Matt. I also managed to get bottle of Pepsi under my armpit and ran to him. Handed plastic bottle and kicked him directly in ass to get him moving. When we were going out Near was touching himself so there was big possibility he ended this already. With mischievous smile, while passing his door, I stomped loudly. Oh, it would be so much fun if he was startled by this! Matt looked at me as if telling how stupid it was and speed up. I did the same chuckling.

''You fucktard, hope you will end in hell.. ''

''Yeah, sure. With you by my side.'' I spat looking over screen. ''He is going to the shower, fuck yea!'' Matt lazily came to stand behind me. We dropped everything on couch and pierced eyes on stripping Near. Disgusting scene. Finally he hopped in cabin and locked it. Nothing unusual. Only washing scene.

''Boooring..''

''Hey, why is he using oxidizer? Don't tell me he is actually dying his hair.''

''..he is.''

''But why?''

''Ask him, not me.''

_''dirty.. tainted.. I want this to be innocent once again..''_

''um.. is he talking to himself?''

''Yea.''

''But, wait a minute Matt. What is this whole shit about being dirty and innocent? I know he is freak with mental problems.. But that's something else. Hmm.. Wait, wait, wait..'' I silenced him with gesture when he opened his mouth to say something. He knew better to shut up than disturb me when I was trying to solve something. ''Matt.. Do you remember the very first day he came here?'' He shook his head. Oh well.. But I remembered. '' He was totally normal boy.. Of course shy and all this stuff, with some shitty robot in his hands.. But his hair.. I can bet on my leg, were brown. [*]Not even blonde. So that means he is dying his hair.. from that day. Because I didn't pay attention to him at first but I would remember his image more precisely if he looked normal longer.. So.. Fuck, I cannot grasp my thoughts.''

''You're implying he is dying his hair to look innocent?''

''Yup. Cause white is colour undisturbed, can be painted with everything. It represents innocence, pureness and.. fucking perfection.'' I growled gripping my hands in much I didn't want to believe it, I had to. I was a genius, really. So there was no chance that my trail of understanding was wrong. Fucking white clad almost-albino. Wanted to be perfect? Wanted to outdo me, Mello? Wanted to be first in everything? To be L? Die, you faggot.

''I will.. taint him. Destroy every ounce of pureness in him. I will paint him black with all my might. And in the end I will break him and destroy him, so he won't be able to keep on living. I swear this to God, I will accomplish this.''

''Mello.. I am afraid your God won't be pleased with those actions..''

''Fuck him. There is no better follower than me. He should be grateful to have me in his legion. I won't be some miserable runner-up. No Matt, I will destroy chain which restrains us and lead us to new world. Me and you, we are the hope. And I will crash everything that stands in our way.'' I smirked feeling adrenaline rush in my veins. Yeah, Mihael Keehl won't be runner up. Mihael Keehl will be next L and change the world.

_''Nn.. Mello.. yeess..'' _I rested my hand on handle looking once again at Matt. He smiled lightly taking two steps to stand next to me. He did this perfectly, without making the smallest noise. Then he inserted small key that we stole yesterday into lock. I breathed out for the last time and then he turned this and we simultaneously pushed door and barged in Near's room. I guess he was stunned. It was two in the morning, everybody should be sleeping. And here we were, standing in entrance, hands on hips, malicious eyes burning holes in his small frame. And there he was, sprawled on bed, white pants tangled between ankles, covered in pre-cum length squeezed by small hand and flushed, stoic face. Only his chin was shaking as if he was going to burst out in tears.

''Yes Near? I heard you calling me just a moment ago.'' I stated glaring at him with disgust. Oh, yes. Finally came the time for payback.

''Mello, Matt.. Is there something I can help you with?'' He asked, tugging slowly his pants. Like I didn't recognize desperation shoving in the way he was clutching it.

''Ahh.. Near, we can see you are bad, bad boy, hm?'' Matt chuckled, amused. He slowly took few steps and sat on the edge of bed. Then grabbed Near's hand and pinned it to sheets. This way ass-hole had no way to hide his throbbing erection.

''I would rather not talk with both you and Mello about this.. And I would appreciate it if you went back to your own rooms..''

''Oh, no way, little cunt..'' He turned his eyes on me. Scared? Oh, I hoped so. I wanted him to fear me, to be scared so much he won't be able to think about anything else, just his fear. I chuckled mercilessly. ''What's wrong Near? Weren't you pleading for us just a moment ago?''

''Mello..''

''Shut up.'' I winced, remembering how this awful voice was moaning my name and pleading to go faster. ''Matt, don't you think we should at least serve him, when he is this much into us?'' I asked innocently. Near's eyes widened by inch with disbelief and suspicion. Maybe his brain rejesrted there was no way for me to do him good turn. Really, no way.

''Yes, definitely Mells.'' Redhead smiled at me and then rested eyes on albino's face.

''It's best to cuff him.'' I suggested, coming closer to caramel armchair. I tossed on it my black bag and searched through this for handcuffs. When I finally got them, threw them to Matt who put them on Near, making him immobile.

''Matt, I must ask you to stop this immediately.''

''Shut the fuck up.'' I growled coming closer to smack his face. ''There is nothing for you to do but just lie and.. _enjoy_ our service.'' Matt raised his eyes on me with vicious smile painted on his lips. 'Do him' I mouthed and turned to Near.

''Hey, tell me.. How often do you actually rape yourself and imagine me and Matt doing this for you?'' He pressed his lips together and turned face away from me. I sat next to him and leaned above Near's head, almost touching his earlobe with mouth.

'' How do you imagine this? Do you close your eyes and start imagining Matt's fingers on you, tracing small circles on your abdomen and crotch?'' He hissed when Matt actually did what I said, following my words as some machine reacting to my voice. I breathed out, stimulating sprawled fucker even more. '' You dream about him slowly touching your base.. Maybe even cupping your balls.. And squeezing it lightly..''

''Nha.. Mel..llo..''

''Then he suddenly frees it and put thumb on your tip, pressing hard on slit, rubbing it with so much force that you whine until it is leaking pre-cum And when it does, he smears this all over your length to make motion slicker and more enjoyable. And you love it, because you are a slut. Impatiently you buck your hips to get more friction..''

''Maatt, please!''

''You even cry out but there is no helping to this little teasing. But eventually Matt grabs you and starts to pump you slowly.. Oh so slowly.. And it is sweet torture, don't you think?''

''Nhaa.. Mell.. Maa.. ah..''

''He squeezes you to silent you. And pumps harder, and harder, and harder.. Until it is painful for you but at the same time pleasant. And you moan his name when his hand is making crazy movements.. And fuck, that's it, you will come in second..''

''So close, Matt!'' He squirmed and trashed around, cuffed to headboard. I looked over at Matt who stared boringly at the wall while hardly pumping Near. Who was actually really close, so close..

''And you call for me bacuse you want this.. My mouth..''

''MELLO!''

''Oops.. Unfortunately, not yet, Neary.'' I laughed at his expression when suddenly Matt loosened his grip and I slipped cock-ring on fucktard's shaft. He trashed around more vigorously, however there was no way of finishing himself or escaping us.

''Look, Matt what a pathetic being he is.''

''Mello, please.. Please..'' Near huffed when I glared at him. Matt waved his hand and wiped it with white sheet. I could understand he felt kind of dirty just after touching Near. He then leaned and took my position over Near's ear.

''You think he will suck you off? Suck you dry? Mister Whiteness.. Our little, pure Near.. You think he will make his pretty mouth dirty to please you? And after this you will escape to bathroom and dye your hair white again to regain composure, to wash your sins from your head? To get the image of twisted albino? To confuse everybody and lure into thinking you actually are one? Even though your eyes are pitch black? What the fuck are you expecting us to do, Near?'' He spat every word and I was taken aback by this Matt. I never saw or heard him like this. And I never thought he despised Near this much. It was obvious he was indifferent to him, but now I heard in his voice something more, some kind of hatred I never thought existed. "Mello is not your toy, Near.. And there comes time when you will learn this.. You will learn who really is pure whiteness and light in world.''

He stared for few seconds in his eyes and eventually, slowly raised. He grabbed my hand, my bag and pulled me out of this room. I didn't understand him. What happened just a second ago? Who was this person? I pressed my lips together. And then we entered my room and he laughed, loud and hard.

''We have to wake up early to uncuff him before breakfast. Now, he really is confused. Mells, you are getting your point.'' Near confused? So am I..

* * *

><p>''Hurry up!''<p>

''Okay, just a sec.''

''Melllll...''

''Matt.''

''Nn?''

''Sec.''

I zipped my black pants and eventually put on simple black soccers. Matt rolled his eyes with irritation. Well, that wasn't my fault he didn't wake me up earlier. Especially when he noticed I loved to sleep in warm bed- he really was like a heater. Normally I couldn't produce this much warmth by myself. And within last few days I've gotten used to sleeping after lunch, lulled by Matt's PSP producing quiet sounds and armchair's creaking.

Finally we went out and run to Near's bedroom. I suppose he knew we were coming, however didn't lock his door. Surely was aware this wouldn't stop us. After all we tormented him for past few days with cruelty and without mercy, driving him crazy with lust and leaving unfinished, cuffed, tied or unconscious from beating. There wasn't single day we haven't had blood under nails. And this was thrilling and satisfying, seeing Near submissive and reconciled to us. I think that all physical suffering was nothing compared to destruction in his mind. It took us only eleven days to make him self-conscious and doubtful. His grades dropped. Not so much to let me be the best, but still it gave us certainty we finally had effect on him.

He stopped whitening his hair and it was regaing weak brown shade. His eyes were always fixed on the ground. He was so weak. And I think he enjoyed that. Every night he was pleading for more. After all this was the first time somebody gave him attention. Even if this was only humiliating, tormenting, destroying. I think that deep inside he loved this. Never did he show this to us, but every night he let his façade drop. Emotions were displayed on his face and I wanted to smash it, not to see it anymore. I despised him, hated.

''Mello.. I am sorry.'' He leaned on his elbows. His body deeply slashed, some bruises on stomach, bite marks on throat and collarbone. He looked at me without hiding behind emotionless mask; he gave that up on the second night. I came closer and sat next to him, exzaminating the way Matt put on him bondage.

''I am so sorry.. You were right. I tried to be pure.. But you are the only pureness in this life. I looked up to you that is why I never let my guard down. Because I knew if you became first, you would stop running after me and there would be nothing more between us. I wanted to be white because you are black. The exact opposite, the only thread of connection. I hoped you would notice me..''

''I do. And I hate what I'm seeing.'' He smiled sadly.

"I hoped Matt would make you calmer. Because his everyday personality is composed. But that won't work.. Because there is too much tension between the three of us. I once believed you could love me.. But you were fine with yourself. Didn't need third wheel on the bike. The two of you could ride your bike with no handlebars.. [**]I couldn't. Too much risk..''

''Game over, Near.''

''Yeah.. I guess it really is over.''

That was the last night we met him. There was no need to do it again. I've gained what I wanted. He was shattered. I now knew why he had chosen white. Why he was the whiteness Now I know. And made him shattered with this knowledge. I didn't need L's position anymore. I knew how I could overpower him. And I did this. He gradually was sinking. And this was so much fun to observe. To see his white hair become brown once again and black holes regain life in them. Now, he owns us some purpose in living and keeping on going. Because before there was nothing speeding him up. Thanks to us he got something. I do not know what it was. But I am no longer curious. When I know I am actually stronger than him, that he was always after me, I am in peace. Knowing it wasn't only me running after him, but also he after me, we both always in circles, I may rest in peace. Future surely holds something big for me. Now, I can enjoy being with Matt. His dusty kisses and sweet moans. And God, I am collected and complited.

Amen.

* * *

><p>I do not own Death Note, nor Pepsi, neither anything owned by sb else mentioned here.<p>

[*]It was inspired by the thought of mixing L:Change the worLd with anime/manga - Near being normal boy in he beginning gradually becoming twisted white clad fake albino.  
>[**] Referring to song "Handlebars" by Flobots. I totally love this song and it'll forever be engrained in my mind with connection to Death Note. Don't ask why cause I don't know. Maybe because it was the first one I heard and liked while listening and watching tributes to DN on Tube.? Nevermind.<p>

What is in wammy's wasn't leather clad brat. Not for me.  
>And then. I actually don't hate Near. This position was imagined only because it just happened like that when I was writing the story. The first purpose was to make the biggest problem Near's complexes and dying his hair white due to feeling of dirt. I think I trailed off in the middle but am satisfied. What do you think? Review and share your opinions with me.!<p> 


End file.
